Nightmares of Mortality
by Dakota-Jones
Summary: John is having nightmares. Not that nightmares are unusual for him, but these are different, obviously trying to send a message. Things in the afterlife aren’t going well for Chas, and he needs John’s help to save himself and the other half breed angels..
1. Nightmares

AN: Alright, I probably shouldn't be doing two stories at once, but this one was gnawing at my brain and wouldn't stop. So, here ya go.

Summary: John is having nightmares. Not that nightmares are unusual for him, but these are different, vivid, and obviously trying to send a message. A message that things in the afterlife aren't going well for Chas, and he needs John's help to save himself and the other angelic half breeds…

* * *

**Introduction**

_John was running. He wasn't sure why, but something told him to run, and to go straight to where he'd been avoiding for the past three months._

_He reached the small cemetery, and the screams were growing louder, as well as the smell of sulfur. He looked around, and then ran a little further._

_"Chas! Chas!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He knew Chas was here, he could feel the half breed's presence, but where was he?_

_A new blood-curdling scream cut through the night air like a butcher's knife, and John spun around, every muscle tensing. There was Chas, being held down on his own gravestone by two demons, screaming and struggling. One of the demons plunged a knife into the boy's chest before John could even move._

_"CHAS!" He yelled, and both demons disappeared as he rushed to Chas's side. The boy was no longer struggling, just laying limp on his tombstone, staring straight upward._

_"Chas, come on…talk to me, kid…" He begged, lifting the young man's head from the cold stone._

_"John…need the…talisman…" Chas said, his speech difficult._

_"Talisman…what talisman? Chas, stay with me…"_

_"Balthazar…the talisman…"_

_"Balthazar is gone. And what talisman?" John asked, but then the life left the boy's eyes. "Chas…CHAS!"_

John shot straight up in bed, breathing hard and covered in a sheen of sweat. It was just a dream…just a dream.

Or was it?

* * *

AN: Just the introduction. The fun is yet to come. BWAHAHAHAHAH 


	2. I Won't Let You Down

AN: Aaaaaand here's chapter 2!

* * *

John hadn't been back to the cemetery since the night when Chas had made his first appearance as a half breed. He didn't see the point in going, since Chas obviously had a better chance in heaven than he'd eve had working with John.

Maybe if he'd just given the kid a chance, he wouldn't have to end up getting all his glory after he died. Chas could've been one hell of an exorcist…

…if only he'd been given the chance.

The grass around the gravestone was pristine, untouched by human feet for many weeks, and leaves covered the base of the gravestone. John sighed as he approached, half in relief and half in shame. What if Chas was insulted that John hadn't visited his grave in so long?

Now he was just being paranoid. Chas didn't care; he probably had much better things to do now than watch John's petty dealings with mortal life.

"I'm sorry, kid," he finally said, staring at the name carved deeply in the stone. He'd been hoping there would be something here to show him a sign, a way out of the nightmares he'd been having. Every nightmare was based _here_, at this very spot, and every single one brought Chas to an untimely, bloody end.

But there was nothing here to point to anything being wrong.

"Just your imagination," John muttered to himself, feeling a lot like an idiot, coming out here and standing like this. What did he think was going to happen, heaven would open up and Chas would fly down for a conversation? It was bizarre. He pulled out his new lighter and started to light up a cigarette; he'd cut back, of course, but old habits die hard.

"You never learn, do you?"

John spun around and came face to face with Midnite, leaning against a nearby tree and watching on with amusement. John simply shrugged, not answering the question.

"What are you doing outside of your cave?"

Midnite smiled. "You are not the only one he's trying to get through to…he's just getting through to you the strongest."

"You've been having the dreams too?"

Midnite nodded. "Yes. Troubling indeed…and I believe it's just the tip of the iceberg."

"How much do you know?" John asked, stepping toward him and putting the lighter away. The cigarette could wait.

"Not much. I just knew that I had to come see you. I'm assuming you know more."

John sighed lightly. "All I know is that there's some kind of issue in the afterlife involving Balthazar and some kind of talisman. And somehow, Chas is involved in all this."

Midnite walked over to the boy's grave, gently running his fingers across the rough stone. "He should have been able to tell you this in person. He is a go-between for Heaven between the arch angels and the half breeds on Earth…I don't understand why he hasn't shown himself."

John's expression turned to one of concern. "I haven't seen him since the night after the funeral. Right here, in fact."

"He's been quite busy with his new job," Midnite explained with a smile. "You of all people know it's impossible to keep up with him sometimes."

"So what does this mean?" John asked, once again fixing his gaze on the gravestone. "What would keep him from showing up in person? Do you think he's alright?"

"There are many reasons for that," Midnite said, beginning to count on his fingers. "The arch angels could have put him under protection, but I doubt that would be the case. Angels are arrogant…not to mention Chas would never allow himself to be restrained. The demons can't have destroyed him, because he's still sending messages."

"Which leaves…"

Midnite's expression darkened. "He could be captive. Either that or he cannot risk coming out into the open…someone might be after him, for any number of reasons."

John fell silent for a few minutes, lost in thought. These messages were a cry for help, a cry from the very boy whose death he caused a few months ago.

He wouldn't fail Chas again.

"I need to talk to Balthazar," he said darkly, and Midnite looked up at him and laughed.

"Balthazar is banished in hell. There is no way you can reach him. And even if you could, he would most certainly kill you on the first chance he got."

"Well then, I need to talk to a demon who has seen him recently. And I need to ask Beeman…" He stopped in his tracks; it was hard sometimes to remember that Beeman was actually dead. "I need to find someone who has an extensive knowledge of talismans. I need to know what kind of use Balthazar would have for a talisman, and why Chas would know about it."

Midnite nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets and starting to walk away. "I'll see what I can do. I'll call you tonight with information, if I can get any."

John nodded, and then waited for Midnite to leave. After the man was out of sight, he turned back to the large marble gravestone.

"Don't worry, kid. I won't let you down. Not this time."

* * *

AN: Woohoo, a mystery! Makes me wanna dance. And eat cookies. And get reviews. 


	3. Ancient Ties

AN: Sorry 'bout the gap in updates again. Homework blows. Here's chapter 3!

* * *

John had another nightmare that night. More vivid, more desperate, more bloody. It felt so real that the second thing he did after he awoke from it was to take a shower to try and get the feeling of Chas's blood off his body, even though there was no real blood.

The first thing he did after the dream was to draw a sketch of the necklace that he'd seen around Chas's neck. It was a jagged charm, made up of spikes and thorns, about the size of a silver dollar.

He didn't wait for a call from Midnite; he went straight down to the club, which wasn't open this time of day, but he knew Midnite would be there. The bouncer seemed to be expecting him, and didn't even show him a card, just opened the rope and let him through.

"I assume you bring more information," Midnite said, waiting at his open door.

John didn't answer with words; he pulled out the sketch he'd made and handed it to Midnite, who studied it with a frown.

"This is not possible," he said after a few moments.

"It was on the necklace around Chas's neck in my last dream. He showed it to me, specifically. And something else was there…and that something didn't want me to see that necklace," John said slowly, calculating Midnite's every expression.

Midnite nodded, but his face was still set in solid disbelief. He turned and walked to the back room, and John followed, knowing that Midnite was on to something.

Midnite walked to a large set of bookcases in the back, all the books arranged carefully by subject, and then alphabetically by author in each subject section. He pulled out a large, old, brown leather book with no title or author, taking it to a nearby table and flipping on the light.

He didn't say a word as he laid out the sketch beside the book, and then began flipping through the worn pages, past dozens of pictures of charms and talismans of all types.

"Here. The talisman of Caligula," Midnite said, the book falling open to a page that had a picture that matched the sketch identically.

"Caligula…you're kidding, right?" John asked, shaking his head.

"In his descent into madness, Caligula dabbled in the black arts. He had the help of demons, half breeds that were not deported when they should have been," Midnite explained, looking over the old Latin text. "They created this talisman, but it was almost thought that the talisman was destroyed when Caligula fell from power. Destroyed with all his other foul works."

"That's a bad assumption to make. What does this talisman do, anyway?"

Midnite read on, his lips silently reading the text, translating it with practiced ease. "The talisman, in the hands of a half breed demon, allows him to remain here on this plane. With the talisman, he cannot be deported."

"But there's always a catch."

Midnite nodded again. "There was a problem with the talisman. It binds to the soul of its carrier, binds until death. In other words, if the talisman is taken, the soul is immediately and forcibly deported."

Something clicked in John's mind. "The talisman wasn't ever destroyed. It fell into the hands of angels."

"And if Chas is the carrier now, then that may be the reason he is in danger," Midnite continued. "I doubt the demons have him, since he is able to send the messages, but for some reason the balance has shifted…he's unable to reach heavenly aid."

"So he's getting through to us."

John and Midnite fell silent for a few moments, the information sinking in. John felt anger growing inside him; anger at heaven for placing such a burden on such a young soul, anger at the creators of the talisman, anger at the demons now taunting Chas, and even anger at Chas for getting himself into this mess.

"Will you help me?" John finally asked Midnite, his fists tightening. He knew Midnite still wanted to cling to his neutral standing, but this was different. This was _Chas_. _Their_ angel.

And nobody messed with John's angel and got away with it.

"I will help you on this matter, John. As much as I can without further disturbing the balance," Midnite said with a smile.

John's expression was all business now. "We need information, and we need it fast. I need to talk to any half breed or demon who would have information about Balthazar. And I need to speak with a half breed angel who can tell me why Chas isn't being helped on that end."

"You know I cannot reveal my contacts here at the club, John. Neutral ground."

John groaned with frustration. "Midnite…this is _Chas_ we're talking about. He needs our help. I'm not going to wait until it's too late before taking desperate measures. I…I failed him once already."

Midnite, for a split second, saw the pain and sorrow in John's eyes before the façade of bravado was back up, firmly in place. He smiled.

"You can ask around tonight. But I won't have you causing a stir, John…be careful of who you speak to and what you say."

John smirked. "Aren't I always?"

Midnite simply shook his head, and then picked up the book and held it out to John, the sketch tucked in it, marking the page the talisman was on. "You may need that. Keep it as long as you like."

"Thanks. I'll keep you updated on what I find out."

"Good luck, John."

John smirked, and then walked out. He finally felt like he was doing something right, doing something that might make up for letting Chas die before…

He could only hope…and pray…that he wasn't too late.

* * *

AN: Bwahahaha…next chapter, the nightclub. And other fun candy and shtuff. Review, please! 


	4. Always a Catch

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Here's chapter 4!

* * *

John dressed well for the party- including a coat large enough to conceal many weapons, both earthly and religious. He didn't want to have to get the information he needed forcibly, but if it went that way…well, he'd do anything.

He entered Midnite's club and for once sat down at the bar instead of going back to Midnite's area. He looked around carefully, ordering a drink and waiting for the right opportunity to present itself…

And it did, just a few moments later.

"Hey there…why the long face?" The demon asked, sitting down next to him at the bar and curling her long tail around his back.

"Long day," John said simply as the bartender set the drink down in front of him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh, I don't feel like messing with the formalities tonight…"

"In a hurry?"

"Tease."

John smirked. It would be hard getting anything out of this one except for 'let's fuck'. Which he wasn't completely opposed to…but then he forced his mind back to the problem at hand. Chas was in trouble. Having sex with a random demon would _not_ help said problem.

"You interested or not?" The woman asked, her tail running up and down his spine with a teasing, light touch.

"Not tonight," John said, and her face fell with disappointment. "I actually wanted to ask you a couple questions…"

Her expression turned to one of suspicion. "What are you, a cop?"

"No. Not a cop. My friend is in trouble. I need to find him."

"That's sweet, but I'm not gonna-"

"You know Balthazar."

She hesitated. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Have you seen him since he fell?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I might've," she said, looking pointedly at him. He sighed, and then pulled out his wallet and pulled a 50 bill from it, sliding it down the counter to him. She picked it up, took a good look at it, and then tucked it in her purse.

"I saw him yesterday," she said with a shrug.

"On this plane? I thought he was banished."

"He made some kind of deal with some higher-up demons, got a boost," she explained. "That's all I know, really, other than he's running some pretty shady deals with the low-lifes of the city."

"Did he say anything about a talisman when you saw him?"

She shrugged again. "I just overheard him for a few seconds. Whatever I know, it's over the grapevine. But I have heard somethin' about him trapping an angel on this plane. I thought he was bullshiting, bragging to get laid."

John's fists tightened. If Balthazar had laid a finger on Chas… "Thanks for your help."

"Thanks for the cash, darlin'," she replied, sliding off the stool and letting her tail slide against his ass as she walked away, prowling for her next trick.

John sighed and looked around the bar. He needed to find a half breed angel who wasn't preoccupied and looked like he might be someone important…he needed to know what the angels knew about this.

He finally spotted a possibility, a man standing near the end of the bar, his white wings tucked carefully behind him as he sipped on a drink and watched the crowd. John stood up and walked over to him, drink in hand.

"John Constantine…it's a surprise, seeing you out socializing," the man said with a small smile.

"Nice to know my reputation precedes me," John said, lighting up a cigarette.

"You're here about Chas."

The man said it so casually that John was surprised. "What can you tell me?"

"I've only been told certain things…can't disrupt the balance by letting you know too much. But a lot of the angels are upset about what's happened," the man said, taking a sip of his drink. "No one has heard from Chas in almost a week. It's as if he disappeared completely from heaven's gaze. From what we know, many demons are involved, but we're still trying to figure out what's happened and how it happened."

"Balthazar is involved."

The angel nodded solemnly. "Not just him though, John. You must tread carefully."

John smirked, taking a drag off his cigarette. "Heaven is finally admitting a need for me?"

"Heaven is exploring every option," the man said, leaning a bit closer to Constantine. "You knew him best. And somehow, he's getting through to you. We have the feeling that he's in this plane, and even the higher angels will admit that you do your best work here in reality."

"I'll sure as hell do my best. When I find those demons…"

"John…I must warn you of something."

John was taken aback by the seriousness, the sudden darkness in the angel's tone. He took another drag off his cigarette. "What?"

"Chas is carrying a very special token. A talisman, on a necklace."

"I know."

"If the talisman is taken from him…his soul will be condemned for eternity. You must, above all else, protect the talisman. Even if he is condemned, you must not let the talisman fall into a demon's hands."

John scowled. "So he's expendable. I see where this is going."

The angel smiled sadly. "One soul for the rescue of many, John. I know how strongly you feel for the boy, but his task is more important than his fate. Protect the talisman."

John stared at the angel, feeling a mix of anger, sorrow, and bitter understanding. "I get it."

He put out his cigarette in the nearest ashtray, and then headed for the door, feeling the angel's eyes on his back the whole way. He paid no attention; he would save that talisman _and_ Chas, no matter what it cost him.

Now he was going to do what he did best: demon hunting.

* * *

AN: I like this story. I would review if I were you. So you should review. 


	5. Simple Requests

AN: Bwahahahahaha…I had a brainstorm.

* * *

John left the club absolutely furious. Midnite hadn't told him that the talisman would even bind to the soul of an angel – that meant that if Chas lost that talisman, his soul would be dragged straight downward. Into hell. All because he failed at protecting it.

He was ready to scour every known demon hangout until he found out where Balthazar was and what he'd done to Chas.

But he didn't have to.

Hands suddenly grabbed him from the darkness of an alley, and a strong force yanked him in and pushed him up against the wall. He was about to grab for a weapon…until he saw the large, quivering white wings and the wide hazel eyes staring up at him.

"Chas!"

"For God's sake, for once in your life just don't talk. Shut up and listen," Chas said, his voice desperate, his eyes filled with fear. Then John saw the blood on Chas's neck, dripping from what looked like claw wounds on the side of his neck. John looked down for a moment, seeing the talisman hanging safely around the boy's neck.

"But you're-"

"_Listen_, John. I can't stay. I need you to go to Midnite's…he has a talisman there, it's called the Talisman of Byzantium. He'll fight you, he won't want you to have it, but you _have_ to get it."

"Why?"

A clatter came from down the alley, and Chas became more frantic, his hands gripping John's shirt, pressing him against the wall with strength far beyond his human ability. "When you have the talisman, I need you to bring it to my grave, along with holy water and a Cross of Madrid, understand?"

"Chas, what the hell is going on!"

Another bang down the alley, and Chas literally whimpered. "John, please, do this for me. And _hurry_."

He dropped John and took off around the corner, and immediately the sounds from down the alley ceased. John stepped around the corner, wanting to follow, but Chas was long gone.

At least now he knew that Chas was alive, although he obviously had one or more demons on his trail. John would have to do what the boy said, and he had to do it now.

"What did he say to you, exorcist!"

The voice was accompanied by a strong blow to John's back, and he stumbled forward and spun around. A furious half breed stood there, his tail twitching and his eyes filled with fury.

"What did the angel say to you!" He repeated, trying to hit John again, but the blow was dodged this time.

John knew he didn't have time for this, no time at all. Chas needed him. He pulled out his brass knuckles, and then sent a blow right into the half-demon's jaw. He didn't even bother with the normal verbal taunting he usually did- he pulled out his gun and unloaded a bullet right into the half-breed's forehead.

John tucked his weapons away and looked around, making sure no passers-by had seen the fiasco, and then he took off at a run back to Midnite's club. He passed the bouncer without a problem, though he got quite a few weird looks jogging through the club.

"I talked to Chas," he said breathlessly as he barged into Midnite's room.

"So he is alive then?"

"He's hurt, Midnite. He told me I needed to get the Talisman of Byzantium from you and bring it to him."

Midnite's eyes narrowed. "That talisman does not leave my possession, under any circumstances."

"Yeah, he told me you'd say something like that. He was desperate, Midnite, something's really wrong."

Midnite shook his head. "John…do you know what the Talisman of Byzantium was created to do?"

John shook his head. He hadn't really thought about it till now; he just knew that if Chas needed it, he would get it to him, regardless.

"That talisman is made to deport all half breeds within a fifty foot radius of the carrier of it. Including any angels, and the carrier of the talisman, if he is a half breed. All are deported to hell."

_So that was your plan_, John thought bitterly. _Deport all of the demons at the same time, and give up your soul for it. _

"Alright, Midnite, I'll make you a deal," John said slowly. "You give me the talisman, and I take it to where Chas said to meet him, but I don't give it to him. I'll only use it if things get completely hopeless."

Midnite chuckled. "I do not deal concerning the power of talismans."

"God dammit, Midnite, Chas is hurt! I'm not leaving without the talisman, so if you want his blood on your hands, you can continue to sit there and do nothing!"

Midnite stared at him a few moments, obviously angry, but after a few moments he stood up. "You owe me, John. And I expect that talisman back."

John collected the talisman, the cross, and the holy water from Midnite, and then he quickly thanked him and left. He couldn't afford to stick around any longer- Chas could already be dead…

* * *

AN: Hmm…I think the next chapter could be the last one. If not, it's probably the second to last. Who knows. 


	6. The Price

AN: Here's Chapter 6, and the end!

* * *

John took a cab to the cemetery, knowing from experience that the fastest way to get from one place to another in LA was telling a slightly crazy cab driver to step on it. As he waited impatiently to arrive, he studied the objects in his hands and thought.

The holy water. He knew holy water had many uses, but he wasn't sure what it could do in a situation like this.

The Talisman of Byzantium. Chas's last resort. And John didn't doubt one bit that he wouldn't hesitate to use it.

And the Cross of Madrid. Well known as a cross of holy protection, but beyond that, no known uses.

John chuckled. _Well, Chas, you've done it. You've always wanted to impress me, and now you've not only done that, you've confused me to all hell._

The cab pulled up to the graveyard, and John tossed some money at the driver (probably far too much) and got out. He looked around, tucking the cross and the talisman into his inside jacket pockets as he studied the area.

It was quiet. Eerily quiet. Too quiet.

He stepped through the gates into the cemetery itself, and felt a chill go down his spine. Something was definitely here, watching…but no way to tell what it was. He thought about calling out Chas's name, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Not yet.

He walked straight to Chas's grave, the cold stone a harsh reminder that he'd failed his young apprentice. He'd let his guard down, just for a few seconds, and then Chas's life had been ripped from him violently. Seventeen and _dead_.

"Hey, John! Come on, snap out of it, John!"

John looked straight up, and perched in the tree limbs above him was Chas, looking down with wide curious hazel eyes, his wings partly unfolded.

"Get down here, you oversized pigeon," John said, and Chas smirked and jumped down out of the tree, landing silently.

"You're hurt," John pointed out, gesturing to the deep gashes on Chas's neck.

"It's nothing. You've got the cross and the talisman?"

John nodded.

"Well…hand them over."

"No."

Chas blinked a few times in surprise. "John, seriously…hand them over."

"Midnite told me what that talisman does, Chas."

Chas groaned and rolled his eyes. "Damnit, John, I know what I'm doing. You don't. Face that for once and hand over the damn talisman."

"Well, isn't this just priceless."

Both turned at the sound of Balthazar's voice, and John practically growled.

"Looks like I'll have to deport you again," he remarked, and Balthazar laughed.

"Work on them first," he replied, pointing upwards. Chas and John looked up, and in the trees were at least a dozen other half breed demons, simply waiting for Balthazar's word to pounce.

"John…give me the cross and the holy water," Chas whispered, his voice tense. John fished in his pockets and handed them over, surprised when Balthazar seemed to blatantly ignore the action, stepping closer.

"Face it, angel…you're at the end of your rope. No place else to go. Heaven has abandoned you."

Chas quite suddenly turned to John and began chanting in Latin, and then he popped the top off the vial of holy water and splashed it in a circle around him.

"Chas, what the hell are you doing!" John asked as Chas made a wave over him with the cross.

"Sorry, John. Can't have you getting killed," Chas said, and John tried to move toward him…and he seemed to hit an invisible wall.

"Chas!"

Chas's expression was serious and sad as he reached through the shield and into John's jacket, taking the talisman.

"_Trust me_."

Balthazar looked back and forth between John and Chas, obviously a bit irked about being ignored. "You know what I want, kid. Give me the talisman and I won't have to rip it off you by force."

Chas suddenly began a new chant in a different language, and that's when Balthazar caught sight of the talisman. His eyes widened and he leaped at Chas, basically giving the other demons the signal to move.

A few more seconds of chanting, a bright light, and Chas suddenly slammed the Cross of Madrid against his own chest.

Another bright light, everything was frozen, but there was screaming, so much screaming, and John knew exactly what was happening even if the flashing lights from the talisman made it impossible to see- the demons were being torn back to hell, by force, and Chas with them.

"_Chas!"_

The whole thing could only have lasted about fifteen seconds, but in his blinded state John felt like it lasted an eternity. And when the light faded, he felt that the shield around him had dropped. The grass was covered with the steaming remains and torn clothing of the demons, and in the midst of it all was Chas.

He was laying on his back on the ground, clothes in tatters and wings utterly gone. The Cross of Madrid still lay on his chest, and it had burned straight through his shirt. He looked dead.

John rushed to his side, throwing the cross aside and lifting the limp boy into his arms. No response, nothing.

"Chas…Chas, come on, don't die on me," he pleaded, one hand tangling in the boy's unruly curls to support his head. Once again, no response. "Chas, _please_…"

_You failed him. Again. Because of you he's condemned._

John swallowed hard, holding Chas's lifeless body tight against his chest.

Then, quite suddenly…a gasping breath from Chas. John looked down, eyes wide as Chas's eyes fluttered open. Then it dawned on him.

The Cross of Madrid. A cross of protection, and Chas had used it in a desperate attempt. And now…

"John?" He said, and then he broke into a short coughing fit. "John…what the hell happened?"

John frowned. "You…don't remember/"

Chas shook his head, looking around, obviously confused. "How'd we get here? Where's Angela?"

John blinked.

"John?"

John looked down at him, almost smiling. "Chas…what's the last thing you remember?"

"The damn hospital," Chas said with a frown. "And getting pummeled into the fuckin' ceiling. What the hell's going on, John?"

John almost laughed. Human. Chas was human. With no memory of the afterlife.

The cross had protected him…hell, God himself seemed to have protected him…but with a price. And that was one price John knew he could handle.

"Come on, kid. I'll explain everything back home."

* * *

AN: Well, I like it. Do you? 


End file.
